Misa's Mistake
by misstory5120
Summary: Misa has quit her job at Maid Latte because of a certain pervert. She regrets it and goes back. But she finds out that the certain pervert is...! Can Misa fix this?
1. I quit!

I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA!

One day, Misa and the others were working at Maid Latte…

"What happened to you Misa, you look tired."

"Sorry Subaru, I worn out, there was soooo much work and the perverted stalker kept on distracting me,"

"Hahaha, is that why you look like you haven't showered for a week?"

"…."

"Honoka, don't say that,"

"But seriously, I surprised you didn't like Usui bugging you,"

"Eh, Erika, why would I?"

"Don't you like him?"

"No! Who would like that stalker, if I liked him, then I would only like him to get closer to him, so that I can kill him!" said blushing Misa.

"Yeah whatever, but you should take a break from school, you might get ill,"

"I can't do that, I am the president and I can't let my reputation go down,"

"Then why don't you take a break from Maid Latte?"

"I can't do that either, my family is poor, and I have to do my best to support my mother,"

"Well, okay then, be careful,"

"Yeah, thanks everyone…"

The next day…

"Um president, some people forgot to bring the council papers,"

"WHAT! WHO, I'LL KILL HIM!"

"The guy is sorry, he had a funeral to go to,"

"Ugh, okay then, I'll rewrite them myself,"

"But president, you have lots of work to do!"

"It's fine,"

"Hey pres, looks like you have a lot of work to do,"

"Shut up you perverted Usui! I need to concentrate!"

"Pres is a masochist, "

"No I'm not, now get out!"

At Maid Latte…

"Misa! You look horrible; you should take a break,"

"It's fine manager,"

"What happened?"

"I had a lot of work to do, and Usui drove me nuts,"

"Usui! _Moe moe, _what did he do? Did he kiss you?"

"No mana.."

"Did he hug you, sleep with you? _Moe moe,"_

"Manager, I'm seri."

"Did he seduce you, make out with you?"

"Manager sto…"

"Oh my god!"

"Mana…"

"This is so exci…"

"MANAGER! Gosh you're so irritating! That's it, I quit!"

"Misa…."


	2. I regret it

The next day…

"Lalala…"

"President, you seem in a good mood today, even though you have a lot of work to do,"

"Yeah, well some burden has been lifted off my shoulders. _Erika was right, quitting my job does make me better,"_

"Well that's good; after all we have a school event to attend to, hm, I wonder why Usui is not here,"

"Ah… Yukimora, do you like Usui?"

"Yeah, I mean no!"

"…"

"I mean I like how he's smart and all,"

"…"

"Just because he kissed me doesn't mean I … I mean..."

"It's fine,"

After school…

"Ugh, I wonder why Erika called me, I'm not a part of Maid Latte anymore…. HUH!"

Ruckus, people keep on shouting for food, there is no cook, everything.

"What happened?"

"Misa! You came!"

"Yeah, but what happened at Maid Latte? _Not like I care but…_"

"Please come back! Ever since you quit, things have gone wild! We even lost manager!"

"What! Why!"

"Because you were her favorite maid, and you quit because of her. After that, manager broke out in tears, left the place, and never came back!"

"We…well,"

"Please come back, if you do, manager will probably do too!"

"N… no! I quit, and I am happy that I did!" said Misa as she left the café,

_What do they think there doing!_

At Misaki's place, Misaki is studying.

_Write, write, write, drops._

"Ugh,"

_Flashback…_

"Misa, you're here sorry I left you, here's some cake I got at the meeting,"

"Well, making people happy is why I'm happy, sorry if this creeps you out,"

_End of flashback…_

"Hm," Misa grabs the phone, and dials manager's number… "I'm sorry, this number is not available at this time,"

_Hangs up…_

Misa leaves her house and runs to Maid Latte…

_I regret it, I regret everything… sorry manager._


	3. Usui is!

_Doors open…_

"WELCOME BACK MAST…"

"Oh Misa?"

"Wow, I'm surprised that you have that much energy, even though you look horrible,"

"Yeah, well we have to keep our reputation,"

"I see you posted a sign for a new manager,"

"Oh, yeah, so why are you here?"

"I couldn't contact manager, so I want to get my job back here. I regretted everything I said, so I thought you theory of me coming back here would get manager back,"

"Really? Great! Thank you Misa! You can start tomorrow!"

The next day at Maid Latte….

"Hey, the wanted sign for a new manager is gone, oh well. Hello, I am here to wo…"

"WELCOME BACK MASTER!"

"EH? What happened here?"

"Maid Latte is back to normal Misa!"

"How?"

"Because I'm their manager…"

"EH… USUI!"

"Yup! He's our new manager, and cook!"

"… That's it, I quit again,"

"No, you can't do that,"

"Any why?"

"Because if you look at my rule book, one of my rules is that anyone named Misa cannot quit,"

"Grrr…" WHACK! "Usui you pervert!"

Next day…

"Hey, pss, Erika,"

"Huh Misa?"

"Shhhh, come here,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm avoiding the new perverted manager,"

"Um okay,"

"Erika, help me plan,"

"For what?"

"To bring old manager back. Don't you want her back? Think of all the things she did for us,"

"… Fine… You should seduce Usui!"

"Huh!" said blushing Misa.

"Tell him you won't kiss him until he quits!"

"What are you saying? Why would I do that? Although, judging by how much of a pervert he is, it might work. I'll try it... but for a quick second,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but this is the only pervert plan," said red Misa.

"Positive?"

"Yes! This is for the manager!"

"You're right,"

"Let's go,"

"Yeah! Plan into action!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story! More mushy stuff will happen next chapter (as you can predict)! So please review! The mean A LOT to me and my stories! - <em>Misstory 5120<em>**


	4. It your fault!

Erika and Misa were sneaking behind Usui…

"Okay go,"

Misa walks towards Usui, "Usui,"

"Yes Misa,"

"I… I just wanted to tell you that you can't kiss me until you quit!" she says, then walks away.

Usui grabs her hand and leans her against the wall, "Are you sure about that?"

Misa turning pink, "Ye…yes, you should be the one reconsidering,"

"I should?"

"Yes! I mean you can't kiss me until you quit so…"

"But that also means you can't kiss me,"

Misa turning red, "I know that! Why would I want to!"

"Don't you like me?"

"No! Why would I…"

_Kiss…_"Ha ha," _kiss…_

Usui leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You're right; you don't like me, but love me,"

Misa turns into a cherry… WHACK.

"This is your fault! All of it! If you didn't annoy me like a stalker, I wouldn't have quit! So get out of here!" Misa says as she walks away.

"_Sulks_, okay then, I will quit," says depressed Usui as he leaves Maid Latte.

Back at the closet…

"So did the plan work?"

"Not really,"

"What do you mean?"

"He quit because I told him is was his fault and to get out, that's why he is depressed,"

"Really? I never saw Usui depressed before, you should apologize,"

"Not now, I need to do something,"

"What it that?"

Misa runs through the door… and comes back. "I'll do the something after I change,"

After changing, Misa leaves Maid Latte and goes to manager's house, and opens the unlocked door. No one is there. She goes upstairs and looks everywhere.

"Where are you?" Misa mumbles.

Misa then hears a sound. A sound of someone crying. She hears it coming from the attic so walks into the attic. Manager is there on the floor kneeling… crying.

"Found you,"

Manager turns around… "Misa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are enjoying the story! Like I said before, the mushy stuff began on this chapter. I think there will be 2 or 3 more chapter left, so wish me luck! Also, please review, the mean A LOT to me and my stories:) - <em>Misstory 5120<em>**


	5. Apology

"Misa, why are you here? _Sniff,"_

"I want to apologize for what I said to you,"

"What does it matter, you still won't want your job right?"

"Actually, I already got rehired,"

"You did, that's great. But still, I heard you got a new manager,"

"Yeah, it was Usui, but he quit,"

"He did?"

"Yeah,"

"_Sniff, _I still don't care, like you said, I'm irritating and a horrible manager,"

"No you're not! I said that I take that all back; it was my fault for everything. Manger, you're wonderful, kind, and enthusiastic. Maid Latte wouldn't be anything without you,"

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah, now come on, you have a place to attend to," said Misa, holding her hand out.

Manger, now crying with happiness, "Yup!"

At Maid Latte…

"I'm back,"

"Oh Misa h… MANAGER!"

Everybody ran to her and gave her a warm welcome back and hug. They even closed the shop for a party.

"Thank you everyone, this food is great,"

Erika comes over with a big paper… _rolls down._

"Hm? What's this?"

"This is something you have to sign manager,"

"What is it?"

"It promised that no matter what, you will never leave Maid Latte. Even if Misa yells again, you will stay here knowing that Misa just yelled because she's a demon,"

_Glare…_

"Come down Misa, you know you are a demon, anyways, sign,"

"Okay,"

"Thank you!" says Erika who gives another hug.

"By the way, where's Usui?"

"Um, unfortunately manager, I yelled at him saying it was his fault. That's why he quit,"

"You did that! You should apologize!"

"I will tomorrow,"

The next day,

_Don… don… don…_

"Where's Usui?"

"Ppppppp… pppp…. president? Ho… how are you?"

_Glare…_ "Where's Usui?"

"I… I don't know! He might be on the roof,"

Demon Misa runs to the roof…there, she sees Usui… sulking.

"_Hehe…_found you…"

"_Is that a demon? No…_pr… prez?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're enjoying! One more chapter left! Please review, the mean A LOT to me and my stories. :) - <em>Misstory 5120<em>**


	6. I forgive you

"Wow, prez, you really do look like a demon,"

"Shut up unless you want to be killed,"

"Then why are you here,"

"Ugh, I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

"Yelling? Ah, that, I don't forgive you,"

"Instead you have to do something for me,"

"What?"

"Give me something in return," said Usui leaning closer.

They kissed.

"Ha ha,"

"There, I forgive you," said Usui who began walking back.

Misa stood up, blushing, "Usui…you idiot,"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my story, hope you liked it! Please review, the mean A LOT to me and my stories!- <em>Misstory 5120<em>**


End file.
